familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vivion Daniel (1726-1803)
|long_name=Vivion Daniel, Sr. |Sex=M |wedding1_places-other=in Orange County, Virginia }} VIVION DANIEL was born 1 July 1726 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 7 February 1803 in Clark County, KentuckyProbate. He married, 27 February 1753 in Orange County, Virginia, ELIZABETH VIVION, daughter of John Vivion and Jane Smith. She was born BEF 1737 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died Bef 1798 in Clark County, Kentucky. They are the 4th great grandparents of Marianne Dillow. Vivion Daniel was a member of the Orange County, Virginia Committee of Safety from 1774-1775 and Captain of the local militia during the Revolutionary War. He is listed in "The Index of the American Revolution, Fort Harrison Chapter, Lineage Records of Members, p. 16. Vivion was on the committee of Orange County 22 December 1774, the committee members were: James Madison, Chairman; James Taylor, William Bell, Thomas Barbour, Zachriah Burnley, Rowland Thomas, William Moore, John Scott, James Walker, William Pannill, Francis Moore, James Madison, Jun., Larence Taliaferro, Thomas Bell, Vivion Daniel, Francis Taylor, Clerk. Vivion Daniel also lived in Louisa County, Virginia bwfore removing to Fayette County and on to Clark County, Kentucky where Vivion's will is dated 21 June 1802 and was probated 7 February 1803. There are many records of Vivion Daniel in " Pamunkey Neighbors of Orange County, Virginia" by Sparacio. Wife's lineage Elizabeth Vivion, wife of Vivion Daniel, lineage is : Henry Thacker, Jr. and Elizabeth Payne Elizabeth Thacker and John Vivion II John Vivion III and Jane Smith Elizabeth Vivion and Vivion Daniel Pedigree Siblings }} Will In the name of God, Amen, I Vivion Daniel of Clark County and State of Kentucky, being in perfect health, sound mind, sense and memory do make this my last will and Testament, revoking all other wills by me heretofore made. Item. I give unto my daughter, Margaret one negro girl named Critle with all her increase, one bed and furniture, one mare and saddle all of which property I have delivered unto her, also two hundred acres of land being part of a survey which I have lying on the water of Rock Lick Creek, waters of Rough Creek, which is the waters of Green river. I also lend unto my daughter Maragaret the Plantation whereon John Daniel now Lives with its appurtenances so long as she lives single and after her death or intermarriage the said plantation with its appurtenances is to descend to my son Jno. Daniel or his heirs or assigns. Item. I give unto my son, Peter Daniel, one negro boy named Jerry, one horse and saddle, one bed and furniture, and one stud horse, by the name Whigg, all which property I have delivered unto him, also one hundred acres of land being part of a survey I have on Rock Lick Creek, waters of Rough Creek, which is waters of Green River. Item. I give unto my friend George Quisenberry who married my daughter Jane, one negro girl named Sarah, one horse, also one cow, one bed and furniture, all of which property I have delivered unto him, also two hundred acres of land being part of a survey which I have, lying on Rock Lick Creek, waters of Rough Creek, which is waters of Green River. Item. I give unto my daughter Frances Deale's three children, viz: Elizabeth Deale, Daniel Deale, and Janette Deale, one negro girl named Keriah with all her increaae, one horse and saddle, one bed and furniture and one hundred acres of land all of which property I have delivered into the possession of Jno. Deale, the father of the said Elizabeth, Daniel, and Jannette Deale. (The surname is misspelled as it is spelled Dale.... ( John Dale). Item. I give unto my daughter, Nancy Oldham, one negro girl named Alice, one horse and saddle, one bed and furniture and one hundred acres of land, all of which property I have delivered into her possession. Item. I give unto my son, John, one negro boy named Moses, one horse saddle and one bed and furniture, all of which property I have delivered unto him. Also at my death one hundred acres of land, including my houses and farm where I now live. Item. I give unto my wife Nancy (she married Tyre Oldham) hone bay mare, known by name of -----------, one cow and calf, six ewes, one bed, all my geese, half of my dunghill fowls, one half of my hogs, one half of my bacon, pork and beef, one half of corn, flax, hemp, cotton, and wool, and one half all my corps which may be growing at my death, and it is my will that at my death my old trusty female servant Keziah shall be free. And it is my will that all the residue of my estate both real and personal be equally divided between my children after giving to my daughter Jane Quisenberry's children one sixth part, and my daughter Frances Deale's children one sixth part, and it is my will that my executor or executors will sell the balance of my estate alluded to above, which is to be divided after my death amongst my children. And lastly, I constitute and appoint my friends David Collins and David Bullock executors of this my last will and testament. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal this 21st day of June, eighteen hundred and two. Signed, Sealed and acknowledged Vivion Daniel (SEAL) :in the presence of :Robert Steel :Isabella Steel :Samuel Steel Probated at Clark County, Kentucky, Court, the 7th day of February, 1803. References Gallery See also External links Contributors *Marianne Dillow *— Robin Patterson (Talk) Category:Upgraded from info page